The Missed Call Chronicles ROUND 2!
by CullensRuleAll
Summary: I'm back! and i've got a few missed calls to check.
1. Edward

Sorry it took so long

_Sorry it took so long!! I've just had a lot on my plate over the summer, and I am sorry for making you all wait so long. Please forgive me. __**For those of you who have read Breaking Dawn, this DOES NOT take place after or during Breaking Dawn. It just takes place after Eclipse, and nothing from Breaking Dawn has happened.**__ Ha-ha, and for those of you who still even bother checking to see if I have written anymore. HERE YOU GO!!_

_Sincerely, CullensRuleAll._

The Missed Call Chronicles

"Round 2"

"Emmett. Could you please come to the living room? We need to talk to you." I said as I lead Emmett to the room where the rest of my family waited.

"Edward…what is this all about?" he asked me as I sat him down.

"We just think…" Esme started, but she soon backed down. Carlisle took over.

"Emmett, son…we really need to know where you put all of that wood! It has been _weeks_ since you took apart that trap…and it is very crucial—"

"PUULLEEESSEE!!" Emmett screamed as he stood up in a flash. We all stood up and blocked any exit. We wouldn't stop until we figured it out.

"Emmett!! Just tell us before I have to beat the living—"

"Rosalie! We will _not_ have such language in this house!" Carlisle yelled from across the house. I laughed. Rosalie was thinking every "bad word" in the dictionary just to make herself feel better.

_Where did she even learn this language?_ Carlisle thought to himself.

"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!" Emmett screamed from the upstairs bathroom. Figures. That was his new catch phrase. He said it all the time. I heard my cell-phone vibrate from my bedroom. I was tempted to run away from the garage door…but Emmett might escape. It stopped, and then it made the sound to inform me I had a voicemail.

I hoped to God that the missed call stuff wasn't going to start again. I heard a very loud crash from Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom.

Crap.

He got out through the wall. I ran upstairs to my room; Carlisle and the rest could figure it out. I grabbed my cell, a missed call from Bella. I dialed my voicemail and punched in my number—Bella in numbers. I pressed the phone to my ear, and waited for the message.

"EDWARD!! I NEED SOME BACK-UP IN THE FOREST BEHIND MY HOUSE!! I CAN'T DO IT MYSELF!! CALL ME BACK!!" and the line went dead. I was afraid of what could possibly be behind Bella's house…but I had to go. She might be in danger or something—what else is new? I hung up the phone, and ran for my Volvo.


	2. Carlisle

The Missed Call Chronicles ROUND 2- #2- Carlisle's perspective

The Missed Call Chronicles ROUND 2- #2- Carlisle's perspective

_Takes place after Eclipse and BEFORE Breaking Dawn…_

Sometimes I question if changing Emmett was a good idea. Then I think _no! No matter what ridiculous things go through his head, he is still your son. _Esme walked up to the smashed wall and got an either angry or anguished look on her face.

"What has he done??" she asked. I figured the beautiful women had a dark side, and I think I finally found it.

"Well, to be technical, he ran through the wall while screaming 'I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!'" Jasper answered. I laughed.

"Well, be best be going and finding him now shouldn't we?"

"Not quite." Edward said from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked him. Esme slowly turned her head, trying to contain her angry outburst.

"Oh, crap." Alice said from behind Edward. "That was un-expected." She said to Edward.

"Oh, wow," Edward said after most likely reading her mind. "You all get into the Volvo," Edward said pointing to Esme, Jasper and myself. "And Rosalie, get into the Porsche. Alice will tell you, and I'll tell them. Go, now!" I ran down to the shiny Volvo and hopped in the passenger seat. Soon after, Esme and Jasper got into the back. Edward jumped in the driver seat and started towards Bella's house.

"Edward, what is going on?" Esme asked cautiously. I felt my phone buzz in my jean pocket. I left it; I needed to hear what Edward had to say.

"I got a missed call from Bella and it sounded like there was a huge mess behind her house. I don't know if it was literal or not, but I think its best to get there now."

"What about what Alice saw?" I asked.

"She said she saw wood. _A lot_ of wood. Probably from Emmett's wolf trap, but she also said it wasn't dismembered. It was in another form." I pictured the contraption Edward described, and I would have had a chill go down my spine. It was horrifying. We were almost to Bella's and I guessed I should check the message. It might have been Emmett. I typed in my password—Esme in numbers. I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Carlisle. Dear friend. It is your good friend Aro. I heard about a large contraption, and I figured Jane, Heidi and I would come down to see what all the noise was about. I'll see you in a week! Ciao!"

I snapped the phone shut. The look on everyone's face probably meant they were listening in on Aro's message. I looked over at Edward.

"He never said they were checking to see if she was still mortal. We can just explain—"

"Oh, and you think he is just going to listen?"

"Edward, chill. Let's just focus on what is happening _now_. Come on." Jasper said. We were at Bella's house now, and I stepped out and walked up to the door. I knocked a couple of times, and Bella answered almost immediately.

"We have a problem." She said. I bit my lip and followed her out back.


	3. Alice

Sorry it took so long, I just started high school, and I have had a lot of stressors, and shit going on

Sorry it took so long, I just started high school, and I have had a lot of stressors, and shit going on. I hope you haven't forgotten me.

--CullensRuleAll

The Missed Call Chronicles ROUND 2- Alice

_Note: After Eclipse, BEFORE Breaking Dawn_

There was a tap on Bella's door. Bella got up and ran to answer it.

"We have a problem," she said to Carlisle.

"And that problem is…" Edward mused. I thought about the wood Emmett left us. I shuttered. It was horrifying. A giant wooden—

"Alice!" Jasper interrupted my thought, "Alice, is everything alright? Will anyone get hurt? Will _you_ get hurt?" Jasper interrogated. I put up one finger to shut him up.

"Every thing is fine," I lied. The Volturi were coming, Emmett made a huge mess, and Bella was still human. What else could go wrong?

"Everything better be, if anything happened to you…" Jazz said while caressing my cheek. I smiled. He really _did_ love me like I loved him. In all my years, Jasper was the only one who really understood me. Out side conversation lasted no more then 5 seconds. Bella exhaled.

"Well, for one, there is a _huge_ wooden…thing in the woods behind my house. Another is Emmett is no where to be found, and God knows what _he_ is doing…" Bella was definitely stressing. But, at this point, who wasn't? I leaned on Jasper. What could _possibly_ go wrong? There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, fabulous!" Edward exhaled while throwing his arms in the air. Bella walked over to the door.

"Jacob, what do you _want?_" Bella asked, while rubbing her temples.

So _that_ is what else can go wrong.

A _dog_ drooling over Bella. Maybe if I can get a hold of Emmett he can salvage the werewolf trap…

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Speak of the vampiric devil.

I let it ring.

Lets just see wait and see what else Emmett's been planning.

"Please, Honey," I would have gagged. Jacob's smell and attempted flattery were both sickening, "I was just worried. I know about the bloodsucker's contraptions…"

"What? You have been spying on her??" Edward hissed. In half a second he was in front of Bella and ready to rip out Jacob's throat. And he was going to do it. I let go of Jasper and got between them.

"Please, guys. Let's just figure this out. And Jacob, this really doesn't concern you; this is a _Cullen_ and _Hale_ thing. Let us be," I sighed.

"The hell it doesn't!" Jacob barked. I sighed again.

"Whatever, _dog_ I don't want you near Bella. Back. Off," Edward growled back at Jacob. I wished Jacob was gone so I could see what was going to happen next. I sighed.

Again.

"Guys! Please! We just need to chillax and figure this out. And Jacob, I really, _really_ don't need you here right now," Bella yelled. Finally, she stopped the madness! I took a good look at Bella.

It is a necessity for me to buy her a new wardrobe.

Her outfit was _so_ high school.

"Alice, please, focus," Edward said icily. He was just pissed about Jacob. I decided to break them the missed call news.

"Guys, Emmett called," I sighed. I was sighing a lot today…

Focus, Alice.

"Well, what's the message??" Jasper pressed. I giggled. He was so cute.

"Ugh, screw you people. Bella, I'll call you later," Jacob finally gave up. He probably didn't want to know what Emmett said. He left, and I could finally see.

Focus, Alice.

I dialed my voicemail and punched in my password—Jasper in numbers. I put it on speaker phone, and listened for the horror that was Emmett's message.

"Allie Wallie!!" Emmett screeched. I sighed—again, "Alice, I just wanted to ask you where Rosalie is…and about that thing in Bella's—and Japser—Esme's basket—Pants and Bra—Bye!" the line went dead.

"What was that about?" Bella asked after a few seconds.

"He was breaking up," Carlisle sighed.

"Well, we will deal with this tomorrow. Let's just get some rest, and come back in the morning," Jasper finally said. I got a quick vision of what Jasper was planning for tonight.

We were going to be home alone—Edward would stay here with Bella, and Carlisle will work late at the hospital. I smirked. I guess I would have to run to Port Angeles and grab some new Lingerie. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, I'm going to stay here with you," he said, winking at me. I smiled at him. Edward always understood. And Jasper didn't even know what he was going to plan yet.

He would come up with the idea while I was in Port Angeles, at exactly 7:56 pm.

I loved my power.


	4. Bella

The Missed Call Chronicles ROUND 2

The Missed Call Chronicles ROUND 2

#4….

**Bella**

_Takes place after Eclipse and BEFORE Breaking Dawn_

I didn't know what anyone was doing. There was a giant wooden structure behind my house. And God knows what Emmett is doing inside of it. I snuggled closer to Edward.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He pulled the covers higher over me.

"2:30."

"Why don't we go back behind my house and destroy it now?"

"Because it is outside. And there are dangerous things outside at night."

"There are probably more dangerous things in my room right now then outside right now."

"Shut up," he said playfully. I smiled. Even though smiling was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"I'm not going to go back there with just you." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I jumped on top of him and leaned in close to his face.

"Please?" I whimpered. The look on his face was priceless. Totally longing, and pissed off. And many other looks I couldn't comprehend.

"No?" he said it like a question. I got off of him, and stood up on the floor.

"Fine. Then I'm going emo on you."

"Emo? What in the world is _emo?_" he asked, confused. He stood up.

"That doesn't matter, but if you must know, it is….someone that is never happy, never smiles…and someone that cuts."

"You wouldn't…" he said, glaring at me. I felt bad for teasing Edward like this…but I had to go back there….

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bella!!" Edward said from behind me. I grabbed a knife and held it to my wrist like I was going to cut it. He took a step forward.

"Come any closer and I'll do It." he started to come closer anyway. I touched the blade to my skin, but didn't move the knife. He froze in place.

"You are a horrible person right now, Bella. Fine. Let's go," he said. I felt really, really, REALLY bad right now. But I got what I wanted. Maybe I should have threatened to have Jacob do it with me…

"Do you see anything?" I asked after we were half way into the forest. It was so dark… I couldn't remember which way it was.

"Yeah…and its…not as bad as I thought…but I'm still curious." A phone buzzed.

Crap.

"Crap," Edward said.

"Let it ring." A minute later, he pulled out the phone and he dialed in his voice box and password.

It was probably Bella in numbers.

He put it on speaker.

"EDWARD IF YOU AND BELLA COME ANY CLOSER TO THE LAB, YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSIQUENCES!!"

The line went dead.

The _lab?_

"So. Let's go closer." Edward said. I frowned.

But we walked forward into the darkness.


	5. Jasper

The Missed Call Chronicles ROUND 2

#5

Jasper

_Before Breaking Dawn after Eclipse luv3_

_Sorry for the incredibly short fanfic!! I'll try to make the next one longer._

I looked over at the short beauty driving the yellow Porsche we were riding in. she smiled at me. If I had a heart, it would have stopped. Alice was so perfect.

Better then any other girl in existence. Even better then what Rosalie acts like, and better then what Edward makes Bella out to be. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jasper," she breathed.

"You're welcome, and for what?"

"What you are going to think to say in…4 seconds,"

I thought about telling her how beautiful she was.

"Ha-ha! You are so great!"

"Thanks, love. Oh! We're here!" she stopped the little yellow Porsche. I got out of the car, and walked around the other side to open the door for her. She smiled at me again.

"Such a gentleman," she murmured. We quietly walked around Bella's house, trying not to wake up Charlie. I made sure there were no…how can I put it…pissed off people (ehem…wolves) around trying to steal our mission.

Nothing.

Alice and I walked further into the dark forest. Soon enough we caught up to Bella and Edward. Bella was flushed with fear.

"So what's the plan, man?" Alice asked Edward. I felt Bella's fear. I gave her a little bit of calmness.

"Well, the last message from Emmett was warning us not to go near…the…lab," Edward told Alice.

The Lab?

We were all scared, I could feel it. we walked a little closer into the darkness, and soon enough we saw a little wooden building. A strange smell came out of it…

Okay, now we were all fearing for our lives. Edward walked strait up to the door of the structure, and grabbed the handle.


	6. Bella:2

Missed Call Chronicles "Round 2"

6

Bella

"Edward, please…something bad might happen!!" I practically yelled to my vampire-boyfriend.

"Bella, PLEASE, I can _so_ take Emmett if he pulls anything. Besides, his thoughts aren't even in there. He's gone."

My heart beat a little slower, and I couldn't tell if it was from Edwards dazzling face or because of Jasper.

"Just do it!" Alice yelled. She shoved past us and opened the door before Edward. We all stared inside at the monstrosity that awaited us through the open door. Edward's expression was pissed, Alice's expression was confused, and Jasper's expression was…indescribable.

I didn't even _want_ to know what horrid look I had on my face.

"Should…should we walk in?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah…I see no problem with it," Edward said…unconvincingly. Alice took a step inside the little shack. We all soon followed.

I entered the so called "lab" and almost fainted from the smell. It smelt like…I don't even know how to describe it; all I knew was that I didn't like it at all. I held Edward's hand—and my breath.

"What _is_ all this?" Jasper asked.

As if it was on a timer, a phone vibrated in Jasper's pocket.

"What should we do?" Edward asked.

"Let it ring, we'll listen to the message," Alice said almost directly after.

Eventually the phone stopped buzzing. After a minute of silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Check the message, its _killing_ me!" I said from behind Edward. Jasper took the phone out of his leather-jacket's pocket and quickly typed in his password—I'm guessing it was Alice in numbers. The message started to play.

"EDWARD, JASPER, ALICE, AND BELLA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU _NOT_ TO GO NEAR THE LAB?!" the message reminded me of a mother scolding her child not to go near the animals in a zoo. The message continued.

"I'm afraid I must take some action. If you don't leave the lab by the time this message is over, then you will all face some serious consequences. Oh, and I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!! You have about…5 seconds to leave now. Bye!" Emmett said cheerfully from the recording. I counted in my head.

2. 3. 4.

5.

There was pure silence. I knew I wasn't the only one counting.

Out of no where, the door behind me slammed shut _tight_. I jumped out of my skin, and knocked something over behind me.

"Crap!" I yelled, and then I tripped over Edward's foot.

Why do these things only happen to me?

"Edward, why didn't you read his mind?!" Alice yelled.

"Well, why didn't you go psychics and see the future?!" Edward retorted as he helped me up. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

I just knew.


	7. SOME EXPLAINING PLZ READ

Oh dear lord.

I have some explaining to do.

Well…I haven't uploaded anything for a few MONTHS now, and I feel bad about it

I mean, I don't even read twilight anymore.

Despite this, I guess I will force myself to let the creative juices flowing, and force myself to write some fan-fictions, and finish off my Missed Call Chronicles round 2.

: D

Well, allow me to explain my elongated absence from the scene.

Well, for one, I moved. I no longer live in Colorado DD:

I live in Texas xD

Another: I have joined a cosplay group, and have been very focused on that!

: D our website is .com please visit our site3

Ehh another reason is that I for a while, I was associated with a boy, named David, but now things have changed, and, well, I am now single, after months of luff.

;p

So now I am a single, bored anime nerd, who has less time on her hands, so expect things to be poppin' up every once in a wiggle.

Oh gah, I have been watching so much anime Dx ~otakudesu~

Ehhh…I thought of another reason? If this counts, I am in the end of my Sophomore year of high school, and I've been distracted with sophomorey things ;oo

Haha. But now that I have more time on my hands ~and a computer~ things will, like I said before, pop up more often : D

There are a lot of things happening as I am typing this xD

I'm typing this, IMing friends, listening to Code Geass play (my friend told me to watch it haha), and thinking about a manga, and staring at my wig that was supposed to be white, but it came in today and it was GREEN.

D:

But whatever xD

Anyways,

I hope you read this message, and I hope you don't hate me for my long hiatus xD

Which I'm still sort of on?

But I will try to upload more, I promise3

Love from;;

Ellenor

CullensRuleAll~

(other site, I update more often)

/hexlovesxmexnotx

.com

/juggalettewraith (rare occasions xD)

/member/207137

3


End file.
